


Life After Death

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin 100 Challenge #28, Life After Death. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Death

Remus stood at the veil. "Hello, Sirius," he said.

The veil fluttered, but there was no answer.

"I've tried to move on with my life, because I thought that was what you would want. Some days that was the only thought that got me through."

There were whispers behind the veil, but Remus couldn't tell if any of them were Sirius.

"It's hard to carry on without you. But I have to believe you would want me to believe in life after death." His life, after Sirius' death, of course. Some days he was still a skeptic.

"I miss you."


End file.
